In conventional electronic communications, such as using emails or chats, a user usually knows the address of the intended recipient, and can send messages to the intended recipient using whatever appropriate software tools, such as email applications.
However, there are often cases when a user wants to communicate to a party whose address is unknown to the user. For example, if a user wants to send a message to a company or store from which the user has bought a product, or to the president of the country for an opinion on a policy, the electronic communication address, such as the email address, of the intended recipient, is often unknown at the time the user wants to send a message to.
Furthermore, various social media sites, such as the currently popular FaceBook, Twitter, Pinterest, etc., require a user to maintain separate user accounts, and a user may also needs to spend time and effort in learning how to use each site in order to publish a comment or picture.
Meanwhile, people often have various ideas, thoughts, comments, feedback, and opinions they would like to communicate to or be heard by intended parties. However, people often do not know the right address or even who is the right person to send the message to if the intended recipient is not a personal or business associate whose communications address is known. Therefore, in such cases, most people end up with not bothering to say anything unless the message is of critical importance; or, by the time they have found the intended recipient, discovered the correct address, and determined the best communication tool, the ideas or thoughts may have disappeared, or the urgency has faded.
For example, suppose a person has purchased a product from a store, and wants to send feedback or a complaint about the product, the person will need to first decide whether the comment should be sent to the store or to the manufacturer of the product, then to find out what address, such as an email address or a web address, to use to send the message.
As another example, suppose a person wants to voice an opinion on a certain political issue. She may open a social network account, such as a Twitter account, and write tweets on the topic, hoping her voice can be heard by someone important or someone the message is intended to. Alternatively, she may need to spend time and effort to find an email address of a government or legislature branch, such as the White House, or Congress.
However, efforts like those mentioned in the examples above often do not succeed, as communicating to an entity like a government agency or a company is not like talking to one's friends or relatives or colleagues. An ordinary person usually does not know the means to communicate to an entity that is not an acquaintance, or does not have the correct communication address on file for public entities like a company or a government agency. Finding such information is often not an enjoyable thing to do, and a person will easily give up such efforts.
However, the need to effectively voice one's opinion to a public entity, or to make a comment or feedback on certain issues or on certain products or services often exists. A means to facilitate these types of communications can contribute to the social good as a whole.
Furthermore, even when communicating with someone that a person knows, one problem in the current information age is that finding a communication address for a particular party among a long list of addresses, such as email addresses, can still be a time consuming task, and can lead to mistakes.